


Now it's not the time, Gautier

by LenGoesBerserk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Last four characters barely mentioned, M/M, Tried to be funny, byleth is done with life, like really Gautier, like really short, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenGoesBerserk/pseuds/LenGoesBerserk
Summary: Sylvain "confesses" to Felix in the middle of the last battle, but instead of a normal confession it's just him shouting "marry me" while taking out an enemy.Byleth is there, she's not amused.





	Now it's not the time, Gautier

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ my name is Haarbiel and this is my very first fic here, but I've been writing for years now (in wattpad and ff y'know), and also my very first Fire Emblem fic, and it HAD to be Sylvix.
> 
> Anyways this is just me being stupid around 10:30 pm after a hard day so, enjoy!

The day has arrived, the battle they've been getting ready for since the reappearance of Byleth.

With so much pressure onto their shoulders, the blood of the fallen, the innocents, their used-to-be classmates, it was actually shocking how at peace they looked, which wasn't actually noticeable, but there wasn't that fear in the air as it was before, when they were by themselves.

Claude declined joining the fight, but promised his last move in the war to be reinforcements sent their way, to which Dimitri was deeply thankful for.

"You know," Sylvain's agitated voice was barely heard over the battle cries and screams of agony, so he raised his voice and continued, "I've been thinking something lately."

"I promise whatever it is, it can wait until we're done" Felix's sharp voice caused a shiver in the enemy he was fighting, either that or the realisation that he was done for.

"Just hear me out, Fe" his lance went through some unnamed face just as he was raising his sword against him.

Felix didn't answer, but his silence told Sylvain to keep going. Sylvain smiled at that.

"You know how we've been friends since we were kids?" was the first question, to which he got a hum, "and how we promised we would die together?"

"What are you getting at?"

"All I'm saying is," Byleth appeared besides him and saved him from an attack at his back, to which he whispered 'thanks' as she glared at him, "we should live together."

Silence from Felix, his body stopped for a second, almost getting him hurt, until finally he reacted, "... what?"

"Now it's not the time, Gautier!" yelled Byleth, as if it wasn't obvious they were in the middle of, I don't know, _war_.

"Just- Felix-" Sylvain stabbed another enemy with his lance and looked to the side towards his best friend "marry me."

Felix dropped his sword and tripped, he would blame it on a rock later if asked. Byleth was able to catch him. They weren't surrounded anymore. Sylvain waited, growing nervous by the second.

Byleth exploded.

"Well!?" she yelled, "will you answer or not!?"

"I-" he cleared his throat, "yes, I'll marry you."

Before anything else could be said, Byleth yelled again, "great! Congratulations, you two, now, in case you forgot," she moved her arms, pointing at what surrounded them, "we're in the middle of war, against Edelgard herself, the Alliance reinforcement hasn't arrived and we're down 3 units, now please, for the love of Sothis, move!"

Closing the argument with an 'Ashe, duck!' and using Claude's bow, she looked back at them angrily and ran to another direction.

"I guess... we can have this talk later" Felix murmured, his face bright red, picking up his sword from the floor, Sylvain's bright smile shining his way.

"You said yes, that's all I care about."

**Author's Note:**

> And that was it! Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Any complaints or nice words, you can find me on twitter as @haarbiel.
> 
> Hopefully I'll get to write more things in the future, or just move the stories I have here, Idk.
> 
> Anyways have a great day!


End file.
